


it’s quite beautiful

by westernapparel



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernapparel/pseuds/westernapparel
Summary: Klaus sees Ben for the first time after he dies. He’s almost unrecognizable, at first.





	it’s quite beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> its suuuuuper late and this idea is half-baked but here you go

When Klaus first sees Ben, he’s sober because Reggie’s raisin brain thought forced sobriety would tighten the academy’s loose screws. It’s months after his death—so long that his siblings have stopped begging Klaus to conjure him. It lead to a few nasty fights and just beatdowns. Klaus still can’t defend himself against Luther.

He doesn’t scream or yelp or make a sound other than a groaning of relief. It quickly does turn into a scream, though, which wakes up Allison. She storms into his room with bloodshot, puffy eyes as if she just cried herself to sleep.

“I heard a rumor,” she starts, but Klaus is plugging his ears and staring at what he desperately hopes is a hallucination. Ben is gazing, distant, looking at Klaus but seeing something entirely different. The howling wind escapes inside through the open window, which messes with his hair and thin, loose clothing. Ben remains stagnant.

Allison stalks over without hesitance and pries Klaus’s fingers from his ears. “I heard a rumor that you stopped screaming and fell asleep.” She releases the iron grip on his arm and makes a swift exit. Klaus feels his throat close up, a strangely familiar phenomenon he’ll never grow to appreciate. He stares with wide eyes, unblinking.

Ben is wearing a black hoodie and jeans, hair deviating from its usual slick Grace taught him, wild and not at all matching the silent man. But that’s not what catches his attention—it’s the jagged, elongated horns protruding from his head, tinged red. A morbid fascination makes Klaus realise it looks like it dug itself into Ben’s head, rather than grow from it. His pupils are gone, a vacant stare still piercing Kaus, somehow.

Ben blinks, slowly. And he smiles. “It beautiful,” he says, and with that line, Klaus blinks involuntarily. When he opens his eyes, Ben looks normal once more.

And he falls unconscious.

…

When the goddess offers Ben the spot of a guardian angel, he turns it down. “Good choice,” she says. “Guardian angels are obligated to protect the soul they’re tethered to. Neither seems your kind of style.” She blinks, and the pure white pair of wings and halo drift off.

“Protectors aren’t tethered to a good or bad soul, but, as the name insinuates, you have to do a job, and you have to do it well.” A pair of sleek, black wings appear. “I trust you won’t take this position?” Ben nods and she smiles, a bit forced but expressing any genuine feeling a goddess could have.

“I’ve been known for my bluntness. So, a final proposition.” Pain erupts in Ben’s skull, and all he can see are blinding lights and stars and colors exploding in vibrancies he’s never seen before. It’s all distant and far but unfathomably close as well. The goddess is the color of sporadic awe with undertones and hues that couldn’t have possibly existed to Ben previously. “This is the Observer. They watch.”

Ben knows this isn’t voluntary, but still gives a nod as he’s hurtled to Earth once more, and in Klaus’s bedroom. He’s crashing waves of orange and green and black and the color of backway alleys, shattered glass and stardust. Allison walks in, the color of poison ivy and soft yellows, elegance and intense yet soothing velvet red.

It’s beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> i love allison, she’s been trying to be a good person throughout the show and improving, but before you’re good you’re bad, so she’s ooc here


End file.
